CORE A - ABSTRACT The UCSF Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) Administrative Core is responsible for guiding the overall direction and management of the ADRC. This Core sets and implements program wide policies and procedures for sustaining scientific and ethical integrity and productivity across all cores and projects. It will ensure compliance with institutional, NIH and HIPAA policies and requirements related to human subjects and animal research. The Core will support and promotes the development of the ADRC by supplying tools for communication, planning and evaluation working to maintain an integrated, coherent and multidisciplinary focus. A key function is to maintain partnerships with key stakeholders both internal to the university and external partners. Guidance will be sought from advisory committees both within and external to the university. The Administrative Core will coordinate and provide an enriched training environment while stimulating creative research. One goal is to attract new investigators via pilot project funding. Reviews for these pilots utilize UCSF's Clinical Translational Scientific Institute campus-wide research Resource Allocation Program. The core provides fiscal accountability and business management expertise. The Administrative Core provides an extensive administrative infrastructure in a supportive and unique environment aimed at scientific discovery, therapeutic developments, and improving dementia care.